


Gems deserve love too

by AlexDoesFanfic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Dates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy, M/M, No Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDoesFanfic/pseuds/AlexDoesFanfic
Summary: lapis is feeling a little low about space and so Peridot tries to cheer her up.





	1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a series of short sories based around the most well-known/well-accepted ships in Steven Universe. I will warn you that, so far, I have only seen 1 and 1/2 seasons and this will probably terribly innacurate and very very bad but, we'll see how it goes.  
I've heard a lot of people asking for fics in the SU fandom that dont include smut/character death/spoilers.  
I will not be including any of these because, i cant write smut, deaths will make me sad and i know barely enough to give away spoilers.   
The only "spoilers" that i am aware of that will possibly be mentioned/influence these fics are:

SPOILER WARNING:  
-Garnet is the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire (though i'm pretty certain everyone knows that because its in season 1.)  
-Rose quarts IS Pink diamond

 

If you still want to read this (for some reason) then, please, enjoy :)


	2. Lapidot- Look at the stars, look how they shine for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lapis is feeling a little low about space and so Peridot tries to cheer her up.

Lapis sighed, running her hand along the smooth wood of the barn that she now called home. Reluctantly. Her dark blue hair rustled in the wind as she sulked away towards the pile of hay, as she fell into it her dress flurried around her and she laughed despite her solumn mood. The hay irritated her back but at least it distracted her brain for a few minutes. Lapis was thakful that Peridot had decided to use this day to tend to their crops and that she wasnt here to experience the sadness that surrounded Lapis as she wallowed in her own self pity. They had only lived together for a few weeks and so, understandably, Lapis was not yet comfortable with Peridot knowing about her being upset or even seeing her unhappy in fear of it also upsetting her new, little, green friend.

The smaller girl, thankfully, was currently busy. Frolicking through fields of tall grass, her wicker basket swaying on her arm and her yellow dress bellowing in the wind. Today was such a beautiful day and, though Peridot felt a little distain for the earth, she couldnt deny, it was wonderful to look at. The nature and the people were all spectacular and Peridot was actually a little taken aback by the wonders of earth, considering everyting that she was told back at homeworld. While marvelling at the fields of yellow, Peridot had lost track of times and began to get a little worried as the sun began to set. She rushed back to the barn, giggling as she ran in both fear and nervousness. 

Peridot had finally gotten back to the barn and called out to Lapis but recieved no response. Peridot simply assumed that she was in another part of the barn or in their house, but after looking around, she confirmed that Lapis wasn't there. Peridot immediatley began to panic. Her mind plagueing her with thoughts of Lapis leaving or being in trouble. Just as Peridot was about to call the gems for help, a drop of water fell on her nose from above her. Peridot whiped it away from her face only to have another land on her top lip.

Looking up, Peridot let out an audible sigh of relief when she caught a glimpse of blue. Lapis was sat up in the rafters of the barn, her legs pulled to her chest and her wings falling behind her. She was projecting the darkness of space on the large red wall of the barn when Peridot yelled her name. Lapis visibly jumped in shock, falling from the rafters and luckily catching herself before she hit the ground where Peridot was stood, eyes wide. Lapis whiped at her eyes furiously, attempting to look normal before Peridot could see her face but it was too late. she had been caught in her moment of weakness and she couldn't take it back.

"Lapis.. what's wrong?" Peridot asked. Knowing from Steven, that Lapis was showing the emotion of sadness right now, which was not a good emotion. lapis tried to avoid the question, lowering her head and walking swiftly past Peridot but not expecting the little hand that grasped her wrist, stopping her from walking away.  
"Talk to me, Lapis." Peridot insisted, looking up at Lapis with pleading eyes.

"I miss it." Lapis admitted, her tone lowering as she sat down on the floor of the barn, facing the sky outside. She instructed Peridot to do the same and continued the projection that she had been looking at before.  
"I miss space, Peridot. Home. The stars and the black and the emptiness. It was so comforting to be alone and now im down here, surrounded by a lot of people and it freaks me out. I want to be back up there, where there are nice blues and purples and not this sea of bright, vibrant, blinding colours. Nobody understands..." Lapis finished before lowering her head into her arms.

Peridot was quiet for a few minutes, letting the information sink in and thinking of the right words to stay before eventually responding.  
"I understand."

Peridot attempted to comfort Lapis further, but the latter shook her off and retired to bed, still visibly down trodded. Peridot concluded, at that moment, that she had to hatch a plot. A mission! The result being, to make Lapis feel even just a little better. To make her see that earth isnt too bad and that we all miss home from time to time. However, she knew that, to do this, she needed Stevens help. Which would have to wait until the morning and so, Peridot also retired to bed for the night, going over the wheels of the plan in her head as she slept.

Steven awoke the next morning to a very flustered and out of breath Peridot. She was mumbling like crazy and trying her hardest (to no avail) to get past Garnet and towards Steven. Eventually, she calmed down and garnet let her through, where she sat with Steven on his little couch. Steven was confused, but was, like always, willing to help a gem in need. Peridot did her best to explain the situation to the boy, leaving out the part where she panicked like crazy when she couldn't find Lapis. Steven listened intently to every word the little gem said, plotting in his head all the ways that they could make Lapis feel better. First stop, Gregs' van.

Greg was sunbathing on the roof of his van when Peridot and Steven rounded the corner to the car wash. His hair was falling over the side of the van, flowing in the wind a litte and the sunglasses he were wearing covered the fact that he was actually asleep. Snoring loud enough for the gems to hear as they got closer. Peridot tried to yell Gregs name first, but the man didn't move. He didnt even flinch. Steven laughed at Peridots useless attempt at waking his dad.  
"Why do you humans even sleep? It looks highly distracting."

Steven ran over to his dads van, yelling that 'this is how you do it!' before shaking the van as hard as he could, aided a little by Peridot as soon as she caught on to his idea. It took a few good pushes but eventually Greg grumbled, rolling over and promptly falling off of his van and onto the sandy floor below, rubbing his haid as he groggily got to his feet. Greg scanned his surroundings, expecting an invasion of sorts, but sighed in relief when he saw regular old beach city. He rounded the van and almost fell over Peridot and steven, yelping when he saw the two small gems. Likely the culprit of his nap ending so abruptly.

"Dad! We need two very fluffy blankets, STAT! Operation: Make Lapis Happier, or MLH for short, is AGO!" Steven yelled, jumping into the back of Gregs van and rifling through band shirts and shorts before Greg even had the chance to answer. Peridot eyed Greg suspiciously, a yellow shine in her eyes.  
'Didn't you love, Rose?' Peridot asked while Steven continued searching.

Greg scratched the back of his neck, blushing a little a nodding.  
"Still do, kid." 

Peridot resisted the urge to let Greg know that she was over a hundered years old and definitely not a 'kid', instead, She decided to keep pushing because she was rather confused.  
"But, what about Pea-"

"FOUND THEM!" Steven yelled, jumping out of the van and immediatly falling into a pile of shirts that he had thrown out of the van while looking. He sheepishly eyed his dad, letting him know that he was sorry before both he and Peridot ran off down the road. Leaving Greg both slightly annoyed and reminicent thanks to the little green gems questions.

"Next stop, Ronaldos!" Peridot squealed and steven looked at her confused. They hadnt planned on going to Ronaldos lighthouse but Steven guessed that Peridot knew what she was doing and simply followed her. The large fluffy blankets were beginning to make Steven quite tired but thankfully, lion had showed up just in time. The pink lion lowered its body and waited as Steven threw the blankets over his bag and hoisted himself up, giving Peridot a hand as she struggled slightly.

Eventually, after a few little detours, The trio arrived at Ronaldos lighthouse. Peridot marched in like a gem on a mission with Steven stumbling after her, trying his best to keep up and look cool at the same time. Ronaldo was holled up at the top of the lighthouse, leaning over scribbles and news paper articles. A small tinfoil hat covered his hair ad he screamed in surprise when Peridot and steven appeared in his room.

"Hey! We need a really really really good telescope that can see allllll the way up!" Peridot demanded, not even attempting to sound nice. Her plan, for Ronaldo, was to seem as scary as possibly because he was a certified wuss and he was easy to manipulate that way. Just as Ronaldo was hinting towards resisting, Peridot shut her eyes and focused, reopening them to reveal her purely yellow eyes. Glowing in a threatening light.

Ronaldo crumbled and rushed over to his closet, pulling out what Peridot thinks might just be the biggest little telescope ever. He rolled the telescope towards the pair and jumped back, cowering in the corner of the room and huffing a breath of relief when Peridot picked it up and turned away to leave. "Thanks Ronaldo!" Steven yelled before running after Peridot who was now laughing and exclaiming about how silly it is to be scared of brightly coloured eyes.

When the two arrived at the barn, it was beginning to get dark and Lapis was, luckily, running an errand with Pearl which was just coincidently happening while Peridot and Lapis enacted their plan (wink wonk). Peridot ran around the barn to a large patch of empty space that was covered only in grass, Steven helped her to lay down the blankets and then ran into the barn to get lanterns while Peridot set up the telescope. Steven placed the lanterns along the corners of the blanket, listening closly to Peridots instructions, he wanted this to go perfectly well.

"Steven, its getting late. You should go home or the gems will be worried." Peridot told Steven, telling him that she would let him know how it all went in the morning. Steven smiled and ran over to lion, waving as the the two rode of into the distance, leaving peridot to enact the rest of her plan alone.

It took a while for Lapis to come home and Peridot, once again, began to get worried. It didnt take too long for Peridot to consider the fact that she may have feelings a little stronger than friendship towards Lapis. However, she quickly pushed this out of her mind because it was everything she had been told was bad on home world. Fusions weren't something you should consider. But Peridot was friends with Garnet now and everything that garnet did was awesome so being a fusion or liking another gem couldnt be that bad. Could it?

Before Peridot could think further about it, Lapis rounded the corner of the barn, her blue eyes widened when she saw Peridot waiting for her and the blankets layed out on the floor. Her eyes then drifted to the telescope and the side of her mouth upturned slightly as she moved cautiously towards the set up. Peridot's smile was warm and friendly as she patteted the space on the blanket beside her, inviting Lapis to join.

Lapis sat down warily, running her hands along the soft red blanket and sighing slightly. Lapis' eyebrows furrowed and she turned toward peridot, a small confused look on her face.  
"Whats going on, Peridot?" She asked, her head tilted a little to the side like a puppy who was afraid of regection or an answer that they wouldnt like.

Peridot motioned towards the telescope and then knelt beside it, inviting Lapis to do the same.  
"You told me that you miss space. So.. I thought i could.. bring space to you." Peridot mubbled shyly, realising that this was probably stupid and wouldnt help at all.  
Lapis moved the telescope and looked through it determidly and she gasped at what she saw. Space was right in front of her, the stars and the planets and the colours of the galaxy. She could see it all.

The next thing that Peridot knew was that she was on her back and Lapis was on top of her. The taller girls arms were wrapped around her waist and her head was burried in Peridots neck. Peridot laughed in both shock and happiness befoe she could feel a damp patch on her shoulder where Lapis was. She panicked, asking Lapis what was wrongand trying to pry her away so she could see Lapis' face.

Lapis looked up at peridot, her eyes watering but her smile wide. She was laughing but the was crying at the same. Peridot was still concerned until Lapis let her know that  
"It's perfect! It's all perfect, Peridot. I couldnt have asked for better."

Peridot immediatly relaxed, thankful that she didnt do the complete opposite of what Lapis needed. Having Lapis already practically lead on her chest, Peridot fixed their positions slightly and pulled one of the other blankets over them both before doing her own little projection of a galaxy that Lapis could look at while they layed together. Lapis snuggled further into Peridots arms, almost koala-ing herself around the little green gems body. Lapidot looked down at the blue haired gem to see that she hadn't stopped smiling since they fell together. She was still smiling now as she looked out into the vastness of space and she was lulled into a deep comforting sleep. Lapis knew that she could rest peacefully here in Peridot's arms because here, she wasn't at all alone.

Peridot stayed there for at least an hour, covered in warmth and bathing in the happy glow that the entire experience had encased the two gems in. Lapis shivered a little in her sleep and Peridot took that as her que to take themselves inside. instead of waking lapis up and pulling her out of this dreamstate that she was in, Peridot used all the strength inside her tiny little body to hoist herself and Lapidot up, holding her bridal style and carrying her gracefully back into their house.

Just as Peridot was laying Lapis down into her bed, the gem shifted and her eyes fluttered open in the dark. Peridot tried to scuttle away to her own room but Lapis grabbed her arm with a weak and tired hand.  
"Thanks for tonight, Peri.. it really helped. You should stay here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took so long for me to update. feel free to leave a comment telling me whether you enjoyed this or not and what ship you'd like to see next.  
> Thank you for reading!   
> -Al-


	3. Pearl+Rose- FOOLS GOLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside Pearls gem during the episode 'Steven the sword fighter'.  
> AKA: Why it took so long for Pearl to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones kinda sad, but then again is there any instance where rose and pearl interactions don't end In heartbreak?
> 
> sorry, in advance.

Pearl awoke calmly, dusting off her crumpled dress and standing slowly on shaky feet. She was still a little dizzy ad disorientated from the injuries sustained during the cracking of her gem. Looking back, Pearl didn't intentionally cause the damage to her gem. However, admittedly, she didn't exactly do anything to stop it. She knew that her warrior hologram was behind her and that she had ample time to retaliate and disarm it. She knew that the sword was coming but she didn't fight it. Pearl barely even felt the sword as it pierced through her stomach and knocked her to the floor, ripping her dress and damaging her gem. She didn't fight it at all and the reason was that she knew exactly where she was going and what was waiting for her there.

The room that Pearl awoke in was familiar, adorned with bright salmon crystals and swords along the wall. An old armoury that Pearl didn't think she was ever going to see again. Pearl took a deep breath and exhaled shakily, standing tall and taking it in. It had been quite a while since Pearl had been home and in her own opinion, it only gets better with time. Pulling at the armoury door, Pearl marvelled at the large hall that lead to the place that she truly wanted to be. She started cautiously walking down the hallway and smiled, genuinely, for the first time in a long while. No matter how happy Pearl was in the real world, it would never compare to the warmth of this place.

Her slow and calm walking turned into a happy skipping and soon enough she was dancing down the long hallway. Twisting and twirling enthusiastically while humming a long forgotten tune as she gradually neared the door that she was aiming for. The door was towering and glorious, covered in a thin sheen of magical rose gold paint. Realising that she was almost at the end of the corridor, Pearl tiptoed the rest of the way down the hall, hoping for her presence to be as much of a surprise as possible. Pearl finally, finally, reached the door and paused. She pressing her ear against the door and listened in, only hearing her own heart beat for a few seconds. From the other side, there was a faint soft humming that sounded a lot like singing. Her singing. The soft happy lilt in her tone made Pearl giddy to open the door and see her again. 

Pearl pushed the door as hard as she could, struggling slightly against the weight of the structure. The door swung open revealing a room almost entirely filled with flowers. A four poster, king sized bed laying in the middle of the room that looked deliciously inviting. The room was filled with soft as silk, cloud like pillows and blankets. The main feature, however, was stood at the side of the bed, ruffling through drawers. Her head turned as she heard the door and her eyes lit up with love.

"Oh my stars! My darling, Pearl!"

Pearl giggled slightly an yelped when a large pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the air. Pearl was spun gracefully as the two of them laughed with glee, before she was placed back on the fluffy carpeted floor. Pearl wiped a stray tear from her eye as she looked up at the gem that she had loved for so long. Longer than she ever thought she would be able to love anyone.

"Rose.." Pearl laughed as Rose scooped her up in another hug. She never wanted to leave this place. When the two finally separated, Pearl simply stared into Roses eyes and admired what she hadn't seen in so long. The ringlets of pink locks still framed Rose's face perfectly and her eyes had not lost the light that they had when the two had first met all those years ago.

Pearl, in this moment, realised just how much Rose and Steven looked alike. Both Steven and Rose had the softest features and the wildest hair. Pearls heart ached a little when she thought of Steven and how he would react to her being gone. It was his first time losing one of them after all and he had no idea how gems were repaired. Before Pearl could begin to worry, Rose took her hand and led her to the silky bed, patting the place beside her and inviting Pearl to sit with her.

Rose and Pearl sat there for quite a while. Rose brought back happy memories of times before the war, or at least before it got too serious. She made Pearl remember how beautiful home world once was an how lovely the world was with her in it. The two laid together above the sheets, projecting the fields of earth on the roof of the bedroom. Pearl smiled fondly as Rose gushed over the crashing of the waves and the tweeting of the birds.

"Steven is so wonderful, Rose. He has become such an amazing little gem. You would be so proud."

Pearl whispered to the ceiling, her voice low and cautious. She had no idea how Rose would react to Pearl bringing in the conversation of her son. Her son that she could never see. Surprisingly, Rose reacted positively with a large grin on her face.

"I am proud, Pearl. So proud. I can feel him getting stronger every day and i can always see him, through you. Which reminds me.. theyre probably missing you out there. You should really be getting back."

Pearls eyes widened. She hadn't thought about going back. She hadn't thought about ever going back and she didn't want to. Pearl couldn't breath. She had lost Rose once before and every time she got hurt and came back here, Rose would simply get ripped away again. There's a moment of false hope and love before everything comes crashing down again and Pearl didn't want it anymore. She didn't want to leave.

"Pearl? Pearl, calm down. You cant stay here forever, Pearl. They need you." Rose stated calmly, pulling Pearl into her arms and rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

pearl hadn't realised at this moment that the tears had begun to fall and her breathing was coming out in ragged pants. She knew that it was her responsibility to protect Steven and be there for him and she knew that she was being selfish, but her heart was with Rose. In their bed away from any conflict going on, after the war, together and happy.

"I don't know how to live in a world without you" Pearl choked through her tears, her hand wrapped firmly around Roses fingers and not at all ready to let go again. 

Rose smiled sadly, wiping the tears from Pearls face. She hadn't realised, through the years of working with and living with Pearl, just how much Pearl really cared about her. 

"You will live, Pearl. Because i will always be with you, wherever you go. No matter how far away you think i am or how dark the world gets, i will always be here. In you and in Steven and right now, he needs you more than you need me. I will always love you, my precious little gem, and i need you to pass that love onto Steven, and you can hardly do that from in her. So, come on, darling, lets get you back to earth."

Pearl sighed sadly, composing herself and sliding off of the large bed. She took one last look at Rose, taking a mental image for when she needed it and pulling her into a tight hug, before breathing deeply and closing her eyes.

 

"Pearls backkk!!!"


End file.
